Noir na wakacjach
by Altena Q
Summary: Parodia. Akcja, jak to u mnie, pozakończeniu akcji serialu Odniesienie do pewnych wydarzeń z Polski załkowicie zamierzone :D Pairing jak zawsze AltenaChloe i KirikaMireille. Moja pierwsza parodia..


**NOIR NA WAKACJACH**

- Alteno, nie uważasz, że najwyższa pora na wakacje?  
Kapłanka omal nie wypuściła z ręki Manuskryptu, który właśnie pieczołowicie odkładała na półkę. Spojrzała na swoją ukochaną Chloe, która oparta beztrosko o płaskorzeźbę Noir na drzwiach, zadała jej to pytanie.  
- Obiecałaś mi, pamiętasz? - dziewczyna przybrała bardziej stanowczy ton głosu, przy czym popatrzyła na nią wymownie, bardzo wymownie...  
Nie uszło uwagi Alteny, że znow miała na sobie tylko tę krótką, powiewną tunikę, pozbawioną tym razem wewnętrznych kieszonek na sztylety.  
- Erm... 

(Dalszy ciąg zostawiamy do domysłu, ponieważ jasne było, że kiedy Chloe się TAK ubrała, Altena nie była w stanie odmówić jej niczego) 

Dwa dni później. 

- Chloe, jesteś tego pewna? - Altena zapytała poraz trzeci, przesuwając niepewnie ręką po śliskim acz mocnym materiale.  
- Najzupełniej. Właśnie to jest ci potrzebne.  
- Ale...  
- Po prostu przymierz... proooszę...

Altena jeszcze raz popatrzyła na czarne bojówki rozciągnięte na jej średniowiecznym łożu w sypialni. Wyraz twarzy miała co najmniej niepewny. Co zdarzało jej się nader rzadko. Właściwie, zdarzyło się tylko raz, kiedy omal z Kiriką nie wpadła do ognistej studni, ale to było dawno i zdążyła to wymazać z pamięci, zwłaszcza odkąd Kirika z Mireille przysłały im pojednawczą kartkę na święta... no dobra... Kirika przysłała. Z adnotacją, że przekonała w sobie wiadomy sposób Mireille, że zastrzelenie Alteny nie jest już jej potrzebne do szczęścia. Poza tym, ta ponadczasowa magia Bożego Narodzenia... No w każdym razie Mireille zajęta była Kiriką na tyle, że przestała myśleć o zemście i południe Francji odetchnęło z ulgą a Altena mogła skupić się na Chloe... to znaczy winogronach oczywiście. Zapomniałam dodać, że Chloe sama oberwała widelczykiem od Kiriki, ale po zakończeniu zdjęć do anime okazało się, że rana nie była taka groźna (widelczyk zahaczył o jeden ze sztyletów ukrytych w wewnętrznej kieszonce tuniki) no i Chloe napisała wcześniej list do Kiriki, że żalu nie ma i wogóle, kłóciły się niepotrzebnie, bo w tym czasie Altena zdołała ją przekonać, że bycie nadal posłańcem Soldat przy jej boku jest daleko ciekawsze niż Noir. Przekonała ją o tym bardzo dokładnie. Chloe rumieniła się przez miesiąc na samo wspomnienie. Po czym w taki sam sposób przekonała Altenę, że...  
- Czas na wakacje!!! Bez misji i tych okropnych czarnych limuzyn. Jedziemy na motorze do Tuluzy, a stamtąd na Lazurowe Wybrzeże. Zarezerwowałam nam hotel... branżowy.

I tak wracamy do chwili, w której Altena z rezygnacją przyglądała się czarnym bojówkom sprowadzonym prosto z Paryża (najwyższa Kapłanka Soldat nie będzie nosić byle czego, chyba stać nas na to?)

- Znaczy dla Soldat? Nie wiedziałam, że takie mają... - Chloe przewróciła oczami. 

- Nie. Znaczy dla homo. Lesbijek. Takich, jak my. Chyba, że wolisz udawać moją ciocię.  
- Chloe!!! - oburzona kapłanka wzięła wreszcie spodnie do ręki.  
- Hm... w moim rozmiarze... - mruknęła z uznaniem. Chloe patrzyła zadowolona.  
- Świetnie! Teraz reszta ubrania... i buty - wyciągnęła z kartonu parę czarnych, wojskowych glanów. Altena usiadła na łóżku z całkowitą rezygnacją.

Następnego dnia.

- Jjesteś pewna, że umiesz to prowadzić?  
- Jasne! Miałam sporo czasu jak mnie wysyłałaś za Kiriką. Nauczyłam się spoooro rzeczy...  
- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć... - Altena mruknęła pod nosem i mało nie wrzsnęła, jak Chloe w piskiem opon i rykiem silnika ruszyła nowiutkim Kawasaki piaszczystą drogą w dół, w kierunku autostrady. Chwyciła ją mocniej w talii i zastanawiała się, jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś z wioski po drodze je rozpozna.

Podróż minęła całkiem bezstresowo. Nie licząc oczywiście dwóch harleyowców na stacji benzynowej pod Perpignon, usiłujących się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Okazało się jednak, że Altena też coś nie coś pamiętała ze swoich treningów, zanim została jeszcze kapłanką, a i wycisk jaki dała im Mireille nie poszedł na marne.   
- Kulturystki cholerne... - harleyowiec zbierał powoli swoją szczękę z rowu i wydłubywał szczątki tęczowej parasolki z oka.

- Jak to zrobiłaś? - zainteresowała się Altena, kiedy już dojeżdżały do Marsylii.

Chloe z dumą zaprezentowała małą katapultę z bibulkowymi tęczowymi parasolkami zatkniętymi na cieniutkie, ostre sztyleciki. Kapłanka spojrzała z uznaniem.  
- Wreszcie wiem, co robiłaś zamiast nauki teologii w zeszłym tygodniu.  
Chloe wyszczerzyła się tylko.

Hotelik był niewielki, acz luksusowy, w widokiem na morze. Apartament na trzecim piętrze, bez tarasu, uniemożliwiał dostęp ze strony zarówno dachu jak i dołu.  
Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim - oświadczyła Chloe po udokumentowaniu rezerwacji.

Danke schön - zwrócił się bagażowy do Alteny pobierając napiwek. W ostatniej chwili kapłanka przypomniała sobie o niemieckim paszporcie. Kolejny pomysł Chloe.  
- Będziesz bardziej anonimowa.

Istotnie wyglądały ciekawie. Chloe ze swoją nieco zawadiacką fryzurą i ewidentnymi azjatyckimi rysami, oraz Altena, z imponujacymi włosami podpiętymi tym razem u góry i zatkniętymi na głowie okularami słonecznymi w stylu Claudii Schiffer. Żeńska część branżowego hotelu patrzyła na nie z ewidentną zawiścią.

- I co teraz? - zapytała kapłanka, kiedy rozlokowały się w pokoju. 

Chloe energicznie zrzuciła z siebie ubranie.

- Teraz idę pod prysznic... - obejrzała się nieznacznie przez ramię. 

Altena wykończona padła na łóżko.  
- Skąd ty masz taką kondycję?  
Ze strony łazienki dobiegł ją chichot.  
- A kto mnie treno...  
Resztę zagluszył szum wody.

Kapłanka z westchnieniem podniosła się i sięgnęła do plecaka w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniejszego do ubrania. Zdumiona wyciągnęła kilka zestawów bikinii i kolorowych, plażowych chust. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy Chloe zdążyła je sprowadzić do dworu. Nie, żeby żałowała. Przebrana w jeden komplet stanęła przed lustrem.  
- Nie jest źle... uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie do siebie i popatrzyła z zastanowieniem na drzwi łazienki. 

Tymczasem dwa piętra niżej...

- Oczywiście, mamy pani rezerwację - portier uśmiechnął się do eleganckiej Japonki. Ta odebrała klucz od pokoju i uśmiechnęła się do towarzyszącej jej seksownej blondynki.  
- Patrz Mireille! Mamy apartament z widokiem na morze, na trzecim piętrze...

Następny dzień, wybrzeże Marsylii.

- Chloe, bardziej zatłoczonej plaży już znaleźć nie mogłaś?  
Altena spojrzała sceptycznie na leżaki ustawione jeden koło drugiego. Kiedy wreszcie udało im się znaleźć dwa wolne koło siebie, okazało się, że koło nich rozlokowało się trzech Włochów, wyraźnie ucieszonych z ich towarzystwa.  
- Jest prawie pusty odcinek plaży 500 metrów stąd, ale...  
- No to na co czekamy! Zwijamy się!  
- Ale... Alteno, zaczekaj, Al...

Koło Chloe przemknęła właśnie seksowna blondynka w dość skąpym bikini. "Podobna do Mireille..." zdążyła pomyśleć, ale dotarło do niej, że Altena zniknęła jej w tłumie. Pobiegła naprzód, nabierając coraz więcej złych przeczuć. Dostrzegła ją spory kawałek przed sobą, ale kiedy chciała podbiec, zajechał jej drogę sprzedawca lodów z kolorowym wózkiem. Ni stąd ni zowąd przez głowę Chloe przemknęła tęsknota za sztylecikami. Kiedy dogoniła Altenę, było już za późno. Kapłanka stała jak wryta u wejścia wyraźnie niepewna, co teraz.  
- Usiłowałam ci powiedzieć... to plaża... nudystów - wydyszała wreszcie Chloe.

Ten sam dzień, wieczór.

Restauracja hoteliku okazała się miejscem nader urokliwym. Przygaszone lampki, zapalone świece na stolikach, wazoniki z czerwonymi różyczkami nastrajały iście romantycznie. Nawet Altena odtajała po przygodzie z plażą i siedząc naprzeciw Chloe jadła powoli lody, w nader wymowny sposób. Chloe poczuła, że tej nocy nie zasną zbyt szybko.

- Mireille, choć już! - Kirika stała u wejścia zniecierliwiona, patrząc jak Korsykanka kończy się stroić na kolację.  
- Zaraz zaraz, oni nie zamykają tu wcześnie - poprawiła jeszcze raz fryzurę i upewniwszy się, że nowa, zakupiona tego samego dnia torebka (- to numer 45 Mireille... Na co ci tyle?) pasuje idealnie do butów, wyprostowała się eksponując dekolt (Kirika poczuła, że w pokoju zrobiło się jakoś za ciepło) i uśmiechnęła promiennie.  
- Idziemy?  
Kirika powstrzymała westchnięcie.

Altena uregulowała rachunek i trzymając Chloe za rękę poprowadziła ją powoli w stronę spowitego już w mroku korytarza, prowadzącego do ich apartamentu. Tuż przed schodami w lustrze na ścianie mignęła jej kobieca sylwetka wyłaniająca się w windy. Nie obejrzała się jednak, całkowicie pochłonięta dłonią Chloe, która puściła jej rękę i znalazła na jej plecach...

- Kiriko, to już czwarta porcja lodów, gdzie ty to mieścisz? 

Mireille patrzyła zrezygnowana jak jej dziewczyna pałaszowała kolejny półmisek. 

Kirika całkowicie ją ignorowała, zajęta przyglądaniem się temu, co działo się właśnie na ulicy. A działo się. Po rządku pomalowanych w kwiatki samochodów, oczom hotelowych gości jedzących śniadanie na eleganckim tarasie ukazał się tłumek roztańczonych ludzi ubranych (przynajmniej część żeńska) w tęczowe koszulki i rozdających przechodniom kolorowe baloniki. Następnie pojawił się kordon policji, czujnie zerkających poza ten osobliwy pochód. Przyczyna ich czujności wyjaśniła się po kilku minutach. Z przeciwnej strony, w kierunku pochodu nadciągał następny. Grupka agresywnie wyglądających nastoletnich byczków przywodzących na myśl współczesne "hitlerjugend" skandowała coraz bliżej hotelu.

- W imieniu Świętego Romano el Porro żądamy usunięcia perwersji z Marsylii!!! Nasz Padre oczyści to...

Łysy wodzirej przerwął gwałtownie trzymając się za gardło. Za zdziwieniem jego kumple zobaczyli kolorowy deszczyk czegoś, co wkłuwało im się w twarze, nie wiadomo z której strony. 

- Chloe, mówiłam ci, nie publicznie!

Oburzona Altena podeszła do okna z którego Chloe wystrzeliła swoje parasolki z katapulty. 

- Ale zobacz, teraz są zdalnie sterowane! Wyglądało jakby spadły z nieba!

Altena westchnęła, aczkolwiek czując bardziej ochotę do śmiechu, uświadomiła sobie, że jest głodna. 

- Idę na śniadanie, będę na tarasie!

Właściciel hoteliku rozejrzał się nerwowo. 

- Bardzo panią przepraszam, ale wszystkie stoliki mamy zajęte... chyba, żeby do kogoś dosiąść...

- Co to ma znaczyć? I to ma być pięciogwiazdkowy...

- Aale może...

Wkurzona Altena skierowała się w stornę tarasu. Przy jednym z większych stolików były zajęte tylko dwa miejsca. Podeszła energicznie...

W pokoju Chloe zadzwonił telefon. Odebrała ze szklanką coca-coli w ręku. 

Brzdęk!!

- Kkirika??

- Wiem, że jesteś zdziwiona, ale wiesz... Zauważyłam twoje sztyleciki i domyśliłam się, że... no w każdym razie, mogłabyś przyjść na taras zanim Altena i Mireille rozwalą hotel? 

Trzask!

Chloe w te pędy wyleciała z pokoju. 

- Moje ciaaasto... - jęknął kucharz patrząc na resztki tiramisu spływające z twarzy dwóch seksownych blondynek stojących na rzeciwko siebie po dwóch stronach stołu i syczących jak wściekłe kotki. 

- Zepsułaś mi MOJE WAKACJE!!!

Mireille chwyciła kieliszek w rękę. Tego dla kelnera było już za wiele. Goście ewakuowali się w przspieszonym tempie.

- W imieniu Romano El Porro Świątobliwego Padre Inquisitore likwidujemy ten przybytek perwersji!!! - przez drugie drzwi wtargnęło pięciu łysych wzbudzając piski wśród żeńskiej części gości wciąż obecnej na tarasie. Kucharz zakrył twarz dłońmi. 

- Ja chcę do Holandii...

Siuuuup! - deszczyk parasolek poleciał od strony ogródka, Niestety chybił o włos, trafiając tylko jednego w lewe oko. Altena i Mireille spojrzały na siebie i na pokaźny tort cytrynowy na stoisku kucharza. 

- Raz, dwa, TRZY!

Jak najbardziej zgodnie doskoczyły do niego. W następnej chwili panowie łysi ścierali z siebie bitą śmietanę nadzianą już tęczowymi parasolkami. 

Kirika stała z boku obserwując to wszystko i uśmiechając się pod nosem. 

- A już się bałam, że ominą ten hotel i Altena z Mireille się pozabijają...

KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ :D 


End file.
